


Where It Began

by rmc28



Category: Sharing Knife - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Dodgy science, Drabble, Gen, In the Beginning, Technobabble, it's a long time since i studied physics, or chemistry, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmc28/pseuds/rmc28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strong hints that the Lakewalker civilisation is the remnant of a much more scientifically-advanced one.  Sufficiently advanced science could be indistinguishable from magic.  Or groundwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/gifts).



"I gather celebrations are in order."

"Yes indeed. Our latest test subjects can distinguish between similar elements in double-blind trials very convincingly. p well below 0.5 etc."

"Successful induction in humans of the ability to sense ground states! Let me get this round."

"Very kind. Now we've proved elements, we're moving on to everyday materials. Far more useful to distinguish, say, water from alcohol than sodium from lithium."

"The applications fairly leap to mind, hey?"

"Of course, the _real_ goal is manipulation of the ground states, but that's years away."

"Actual water into wine? What could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
